Jazzmine
Jazzmine is a pup I adopted from DJ-Doxie on DA, She was originally named Pearl but that name was taken so I chose Jazzmine, the name of one of my old friends Apperance She is a black and grey border collie. She has a grey face, front paws, chest, stomach and tail tip. Her tail is big and fluffy and her ears are half perked. From an incident when she was a pup she has a chunk of her left ear taken out. Her uniform is a very light lavender with slightly darker Purple on the edges. She also wears a darker purple collar. She also had a pair of fireproof gloves Personality Jazzmine is a very goofy and silly pup, and always there to make others laugh. She's super clumsy, maybe even clumsier than Marshall. She's known for tripping over her feet a lot. When shes not on the job she can be recless and not think before acting sometimes but when she gets hurt shes usualy very nonchalant and doesent worry about it. But when shes on the job she can put aside her clumsyness and is actualy very gracefull and doesent mess up very often. Bio Jazzmines Parents did not want a puppy but after dating for a few Months Dacey (her Mom) became pregnant with her. After she was Born Her Father left Dacey and Jazzmine after falling in love with another Pup. Dacey was Devastated and cared for Jazzmine on her own. Even though she thought she could never find Love again she fell in love with a Husky named Shaw. After a while Dacey and Shaw had two pups, Harold and Lyon. The Five all live in adventure bay, and it Wasn't until a few years after she learned about the Paw Patrol that Jazzmine was given her spot after showing how well she worked with fire Trivia Catchprases * "I can Tame the Flame" * ''Theres some flare in this air" * "Lets Flame out of Here!" (Pip) Pup Pack * Matches * Sandpaper * Lighter * Flamethrower Vehicle Fear Random * She is a Pyropup meaning she works with all diferent kinds of fire * Shes good friends with Tyler * She Trains Candle * She and Harold are Half Siblings meaning she is also Related to Lyon * She is Just slightly Older than the other pups, Probably about a year or so, Around the age of Kodiak * She got the chunk ripped out of her ear while fighting a cat * She has a Tendancy to Sneeze a lot whenever shes really happy * In the future her and Tyler have 3 pups, Toast, Elwood and Spruce Crush She never really looked for a crush but just wanted friends. But one day her and Candle where talking when she found out that many pups where speculating that she and her best friend Tyler where dating. At first shocked and in denial she started thinking about it and after a while realized that she had feelings for the mix. Stories By Me Current Gen * I thought you loved me Future gen By Others Current Gen Future Gen Collabs Current Gen Future Gen Songs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-23 at 3.41.26 PM.png|Jazzmine drawn by DJ-Doxie Jazzmine.jpg|Jazzmine holding a Match Firetail.jpg| Jazzmines tail lights on fire often but she doesent get fazed, Tyler on the other paw might Screenshot 2015-08-11 at 1.07.27 PM.png|Jazzmines Uniform by Lunar Lex Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Jazzmine Part4.jpg|Close up of the Part with Jazzmine Gladysskcetches.jpg|Jazzmine pulling Lyon and Harold into a Hug on the bottom Jazzminepearler.jpg|Jazzmines Tag made out of Pearler Beads Uniforms.jpg|Jazzmine in her school uniform Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Fannon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Mentor Category:Characters Category:Adventure Bay Pup Academy Student